


something so flawed and free

by wonderwall_mp4



Series: lucifer [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Maeve - Freeform, first I love yous, maze is a dumbass, mazeve, mazieve, mazikeve, meve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwall_mp4/pseuds/wonderwall_mp4
Summary: eve gets bored and decides to teach maze to waltz.(title from movement by hozier)





	something so flawed and free

Since coming to Earth, Eve’s nature was to cycle between hyper interest and the depths of boredom, and the cycles of boredom always seemed to be longer. Often times you could find her moping around Lux waiting for Maze or Lucifer or Ella or anyone at all to stop by so she would have something to do. For this reason, Eve’s new favorite thing was to pick up hobbies and fixate on them for a couple months before moving on to new ones, developing herself into a jack of all trades. Over the past year, she had learned how to juggle, ride a bike and a motorcycle, drive, and play ukulele and guitar decently well. She had been training with Maze in the meantime, hoping to join her girlfriend on bounty hunts, but while she loved to spar, Maze hadn’t deemed her good enough at avoiding accidentally hitting herself to actually take her on a mission. Which meant Eve had a lot of free time, and recently she had spent it taking ballroom dancing lessons at the nearby community center. 

When one of her incredibly bored moods hit, and Maze happened to be home for a couple of days, Eve begged Maze for a solid seven and a half minutes to let her teach her how to waltz. Maze, who could never say no to Eve even if she tried, grudgingly agreed, and they commandeered the floor space of Lux for their practice. It was always strange to be on the bottom floor of Lux during the day. Maze had a feeling that they would be there for a very long time, but when Eve put a hand on her shoulder, slightly cupping her neck and grinning up at her, she decided she didn’t mind so much.

It started out simply enough. The basic one, two, three was easy to pick up on, and after about 15 minutes of waltzing (very) slowly in place, Eve turned on the music and they started waltzing in real time. That was where the problems arose. By Satan, Maze could do a triple backflip and land on her feet, could outmaneuver any thug, could dart under an enemy’s leg and make them stab themselves, but when it came to waltzing with her girlfriend, Maze was a stumbling mess. Eve was patient, kept time easily, the picture of grace, the girl who couldn’t high kick without literally falling on her ass being the one to keep the two of them above water.

About an hour in, Maze was done, and she threw her hands in the air in exasperation. “Aaaagh! I’m never gonna get this,” she groaned, turning in circles. She pressed her face into her hands and turned to stalk out the door. “I need to go kill something,” she muttered, but Eve grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving, and took her face between her hands. They were gentle but firm on her cheeks, and Maze was forced to look at Eve. Her breathing slowed and she felt herself calm down slightly as Eve held her there.

“Breathe, baby. It’s okay.” Her thumb smoothed over Maze’s temple, and Eve leaned up to peck her on the nose. She was as excitable as a little kid, but she had this inexplicable aura that calmed Maze down so quickly and easily. “Come on, let’s try a couple more times. You’re doing really good.” 

Maze knew she was lying through her teeth, but it still made her feel better, so she nodded. Eve cycled through songs until she found a piano ballad that seem to satisfy her and resumed position. One two three, one two three, one two- Maze tripped over Eve’s foot, huffed, and shook out her arms.

“Maze,” said Eve softly, sensing she was about to get frustrated again. Lucifer once said that you had to be immortal to deal with Maze’s mood swings. Good thing Eve was. “Focus on the song. Just focus on the song.” Maze exhaled and tried to do just that, letting the up and down fill her. She suddenly recognized the pattern and realized what song it was- Wonderwall. So that was why Eve had told her to listen. She looked down at Eve, who was grinning sneakily. She knew that their song would help her stay in step.

“Oh, you crafty little-“

Eve giggled. “Let’s try one more time.” She clasped their hands together, corrected Maze’s stance and hand placement, and they were off. 

Maze found it was much easier to concentrate when she knew the song so well, and she only stumbled twice the whole time. At the end, Eve yelled in joy and jumped up to hug Maze, who caught Eve’s legs around her waist and spun her around as Eve shrieked and pressed her face into Maze’s neck. “You did it! We did it!” cried Eve, muffled. Maze set her down and drew her in for a quick kiss, Eve’s triumphant smile shining against Maze’s lips.

“Do you want to keep dancing? Or do you want to do something else?” asked Maze.

Eve shook her head, still grinning. “Nah. Let’s go do whatever you want now. We got one song in.” She reached up and gave Maze’s face a squish. She was the only person who could do that without getting sliced open. “My smart, beautiful, ballroom-dancing badass,” she cooed.

“Ngh.” Maze pushed her hand away, but she was smiling. “Movie?” she offered.

“Sounds perfect. Nothing too scary, please?” Eve laced her fingers through Maze’s and pulled her across Lux’s floor.

“Fine,” Maze relented. “Then we’ll watch  _ Scream _ .” At Eve’s backwards, wide-eyed glance, she defended herself, “it's funny!”

“Okay, if you say so.” Eve pointed a menacing finger at her. “But if I cry, it’s your fault!”

🍎🔪

The next week, Eve was waiting for Maze’s return eagerly at the door to Lux. She came home safely, which Eve was happy to see, but only stayed to throw some clothes, weapons, and cash in a bag and to give Eve a quick kiss.

“Where are you going?” Eve called after her.

“Something else came up- another job,” said Maze. “But I have to leave now or else I’ll lose the bounty.”

“Oh… okay,” Eve mumbled, but Maze was already gone. 

For the next three weeks, Eve moped. She wasn’t mad at Maze, per se, but she missed her. She was mature about it, it wasn’t new, they had been dating for nearly a year, for the Big Guy’s sakes, but this specifically had never happened before- Maze always called ahead if she was going to be gone longer than was planned. Which led Eve to believe that maybe something was up.

Then, Maze came back. Eve heard the front door of Lux open from her room and knew immediately it was her, like a sixth sense, and barrelled down the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator. She skidded to a stop when she saw Maze in the doorway. She looked like she had been hit by a car and then ran all the way home; she was battered and bloody, and her eye was black and blue. Maze limped down to the dance floor. Despite all of her injuries and obvious pain, she smiled at the sight of Eve. Eve’s excitement turned to a mixture of concern and rage as she stalked towards her.

“Maze, where the hell have you been?!” Eve yelled. “I thought you were hurt, or dead or-” Maze brandished a piece of fancy paper speckled in blood, looking so triumphant that her anger turned almost immediately to curiosity. “What’s that?”

“I… got... it,” panted Maze, our of breath.

“Got what?” Eve took the paper from her and scanned it.  _ Monsieur ou Madame, _

_ Vous êtes cordialement invité au grand bal de Louis Alphonse Dixième. Porter des vêtements de cérémonie. Nous espérons vous voir là-bas.  _ Eve knew just enough French to know it was an invitation to a ball.

“I thought it would be fun for us to go to a ball, since you spent so long to teach me how to dance. It better be worth it, I had to kill a French aristocrat for that.” Maze gestured to the invitation. “He had more guards than expected, which is why I look… well. You know.”

Eve felt her eyes fill with tears. Had Maze gone through all this just to get them an invitation to a fancy ball? So they could dance the night away together? “Oh my God.” Eve threw her arms around Maze and hugged her tightly. “I love you!” 

“Ow, ow, watch the ribs!” Maze laugh-winced. “I love you too-” They both froze as they realized what they had just said to each other… for the first time.

Eve backed up. “Is… is that okay? Is it okay that I said that-” she stopped when she saw Maze’s eyes get a little bit watery. Eve didn’t think she’d ever seen Maze cry. “Oh no. No, I’m sorry.” She reached up and brushed a tear off of Maze’s face.

Maze took Eve’s hand in both of hers and held it against her face, leaning into her touch. “It’s okay, Eve. I’m just happy.”

“Why?”

“Because.” Maze kissed Eve’s hand. “I love you, too.”

Eve grinned. “Really?”

“Really really.” 

“Like, for real?”

Maze chuckled. “Pretty sure that’s what  _ really really _ means, dummy.”

Eve wrapped her arms around Maze, making sure to avoid squeezing too hard around her ribs. “Okay, good. Just making sure.” Maze kissed the top of Eve’s head, and Eve leaned up to kiss her again, on the lips. “We should go get you all cleaned up. Not that you don’t look hot when you’re beating people up, but you’re kind of a mess.”

“Excuse you. I’m badass. This is just a flesh wound.” Maze went to toss her hair and squeaked in pain. “On second thought…”

“Yeah.” Eve took her arm gently and led her toward the penthouse. “Come on, my big, brave baby.”  


**Author's Note:**

> if y’all enjoyed check me out on twitter @witchloving and on tumblr @transmazikeen and maybe drop me nice note :) comments also appreciated!


End file.
